


Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

by orphan_account



Series: 63 Tales Of Chemical Romance [2]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Dom!Gerard, Drugs, Drunk!Gerard, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sub Frank, Sub!Frank, bullets gerard, bullets!gerard, dom gerard, drunk gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This week's update poll: http://goo.gl/xP0rKj<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/RoseVestRyan</p></blockquote>





	Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us

I glance over at the clock and sigh. It was 3:36 in the morning, this was the latest he'd stayed out yet.  
  
 _Knock._  
 _Knock._  
 _Knock._  
  
"I'm coming, calm the fuck down," I call, pulling of my small blanket and walking over to the front door.  
  
 _Knock._  
 _Knock._  
 _Kn-_  
  
I violently pull the door open before he can finish knocking, but he doesn't notice and knocks on the air. His unkempt black hair is dripping wet from the rain, beads of it run down onto his face and fall off off the tip of his small nose.  
  
The rain also drips from his eyelashes, running down out of the corners of his eyes, making it look like he's been crying, the effect is increased by the fact his black eyeliner is smudged down his face from the wet.  
  
It takes him a moment to realise I'm even there, but when he does he smiles crookedly, normally I find this cute but I know this time it's only lopsided from all of the drugs and booze.  
  
"Hey, Frankie," He slurrs before shaking his hair like a dog, soaking me at the same time as walks in, closing the door behind him. "Sorry it's so late," He takes of his rain soaked leather jacket and hangs it up on the wall before coming in to hug me.  
  
He reeks of illegal substances, overpowering even the alcohol this time; the smell is so bad I almost gag, but I still hug him back. I pull away and give a long sigh.  
  
"Gee, it's 3:30 in the fucking morning," I tell him, trying to make him understand in his stupor. He looks like a confused child, but then he beams and slowly raises his hands above his head like a champion.  
  
"New record," He lowers his arms and smiles, coming in for a kiss but I make it look like a hug.  
Gerard moves his mouth to my ear, his breath tickiling me. "And," He begins as I feel his hand rest on my bare thigh as I'm only wearing a T-shirt and a pair of navy boxers. "It's still early enough to have some fun," He drags out the word 'fun' seductively and it takes nearly all of my willpower to clench my jaw and pull away slowly.  
  
"No, Gerard, you need to sleep this off," I begin to walk away but he holds my arm. I turn back around as he pulls me close again.  
  
"Whatever you say Frankie, but can I have  _one_  goodnight kiss?" Gerard asks innocently, smiling. Again I sigh.  
  
"Fine," I mumble, only giving him a kiss on the cheek. I feel his lips curve into a smile and again his hand wanders to my thigh. I pull it away making it clear nothing was going to happen tonight.  
"Come on, Frankie," He mumbles. "You know you want to," He adds, as if reading my mind. Gerard was right, even like this he was stilling fucking hot, but this was about what was good for Gerard, not what he, or I, wanted.  
  
"N-," But before I can finish his mouth moves down to my neck and begins kissing it, right on my scorpion tattoo. I little moan escapes my lips and I close my eyes. Maybe a little bit wouldn't hurt.  
  
I run my hands through his ebony hair and again his hand finds it's way to my thigh and begins to rub there. I run my hands down his back and feel him shiver as he pushes me against the wall of the lounge.  
  
I feel his long artist's fingers fiddle with the hem of my t-shirt and begin to lift it up, but I hold it down. This was too far, not tonight.  
  
"No, Gerard, stop now. You need to sleep," I persist, trying to turn away, which was particularly hard when squished between a wall and someone who is a lot taller than you.  
  
He suddenly looks more aware and sober, raising an eyebrow at me. "How many times do I have to tell you, Frankie," Again he whispers in my ear. "I. Always. Win,"  
  
"Don't start. I don't want to tonight," I lie, but Gerard's smile just widens.  
  
"I know someone that would disagree," He smirks, getting even closer the before.  
  
"And who is that?" I manage to ask, surprised I can still form coherent sentences. Gerard doesn't answer, he just rubs my thigh as I stifle a moan until he reaches my crotch and rubs that instead through the fabric.  
  
I can't hold it back anymore and allow a moan of pleasure to escape my lips. I try to dig my nails into the wall for support as my legs weaken at the knees, still mantaining eye contact with Gerard.  
  
He simply arches an eyebrow again and gives his trademark smirk. "Come on, give in for one night," He tries to make our lips meet, but I only let him kiss me on the cheek, turning my head.  
  
"No," I say simply. Again he rubs my crotch, now semi-hard as I moan again, this time sliding down the wall a little, decreasing my already minscule height.  
  
"Live a little, Frankie," Gerard says before finally being quick enough to allow us to kiss. I can't help but kiss him back, slowly his tongue slides into my mouth. I let him explore for a few moments before I bit his lips playfully.  
  
It tastes of sometine different, some kind of fruit. C  
  
Cherry?  
  
Wait, cherry?  
  
I pull away suddenly and slide out from between him and the wall. He looks confused at my actions.  
"Gerard," I begin. "Where did you go tonight?"  
  
"Where do I usually go, Frankie?"  
  
"Answer me, and don't call me Frankie," I demand, feeling a lump in throat.  
  
"Fine," He sighs, clearly annoyed that the only actions our lips were doing was speaking right now. "I went out to a new club with Bert,"  
  
"McCracken?" I ask. He nods and I begin to choke on my words. "I told he was trouble, Gerard. He has you on all these pills and drugs, drinking every night," I feel the first tear begin to leak out of my tear ducts and roll down my cheek. "What did you do at the new club, Gerard?" He looks confused.  
  
"I can't hea-"  
  
" _What did you do at the club, Gerard,_ " I'm now shouting as I cry, rage filling my entire body.  
  
"Had some drinks, did some crack, the usual," I felt a pain in my heart, parlty because I new he was lying, parlty because doing crack in a club had become 'the usual' for Gerard.  
  
"Did you- did you," I couldn't bring myself to ask. "You know...."  
  
"Get off with anyone?" His face softens as I nod and he hugs me, my small fram shaking violently. "Of course not," At that I let out a small sob and gather up all of the hurt and rage and use that power to pushes him away.  
  
Gerard stumbles against the wall, obviously stunned that I had that much strength. "Get out," I mumble my tears falling freely, making my vision blurry.  
  
"What? Bu-,"  
  
"Get out!" I bellow this time, storming over to the door and yanking it open, allowing the rain to pur into the hall. "You lied to me! You told me you didn't do anything with anyone,"  
  
"I didn-"  
  
"I can taste it on you, some kind of lip gloss. Cherry?" He looks down ashamed. "Give me your key to the house,"  
  
"I lost it," He mumbles.  
  
"Even better, now get out, Gerard. You can comeback in the morning for your stuff but you're not sleeping here tonight," He slowly takes his leather jacket off of the coat rack and pulls it on, stepping out into the terental rain storm.  
I close the door and lock it with my key, sliding down the door with my head in my hands, sobbing on the door.  
  
 _Knock._  
 _Knock._  
 _Knock._  
  
"Go away," I shout at the door.  
  
"Come on, baby, let me in," I hear him call, now sobbing himself. "Never again," He calls again.  
  
 _Knock._  
"I'm knocking, let me in," He says.  
  
 _Knock._  
"Never again," He repeats. Finally I reply.  
  
"We're not working out,this time I mean it

**Author's Note:**

> This week's update poll: http://goo.gl/xP0rKj  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RoseVestRyan


End file.
